Una Vida Asombrosa
by Rebekah D. Author
Summary: "Quisiera que yo nunca hubiera nacido." Aslan lleva a Edmund a una tierra en la cual solo habian tres ninos Pevensie. A Edmund le gustara lo que ve? Capitulo 2 podria ser un T por suicidio y personas muertas. Traducido de "An Amazing Life" por Jesus' girl 4ever.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Primeramente, yo no poseo ni a Narnia ni a "Una Vida Asombrosa." Ambos son obras de literatura que pertenecen solamente a sus respectivos autores.**

**Segundamente, yo no escribí esta historia. Es mi traducción de la historia "An Amazing Life" por Jesus' girl 4ever. A mi personalmente me gustó mucho, así que le pedí permiso de ella para traducirlo al español. Espero que a Uds. le guste esta historia tanto como a mi me ha gustado.**

**Prólogo**

Edmund colocó sus codos en el balcón y la barbilla en las manos. Era la víspera de Navidad, la primera verdadera Navidad que los narnianos habían tenido durante cien años. Suspiró.

"Entonces ¿por qué estoy triste?" Volvió para mirar hacia donde sus hermanos supervisaban la fiesta. Todas las mujeres se agruparon juntos a Susan, los hombres alrededor de Peter, y todos los niños donde Lucy. Edmund se quedó mirando el suelo, recordando lo que había pasado mas temprano ese mismo día, esa misma semana, lo demás del mes y del año ...

_Él había estado supervisando los juicios, junto con sus hermanos. Todo el mundo llevaba sus casos legales a ellos. Edmund todavía pensaba que un traidor como él no tenía derecho de participar en la administración de justicia. Era una especie de ironía, ya que él era el rey justo. Incluso, cuando él trataba de contribuir, parecía que todo salía mal de su boca. Se confundio entre el acusado con el fiscal, combinaba partes de dos leyes antiguas muy distintas, e incluso se olvidó de convertir de las monedas inglesas (lo que estaba en su cabeza) a las monedas narnianas (lo que debería haber salido de su boca.) Finalmente, Susan le había dicho que podía tomar un descanso si lo necesitaba. Había escapado de la sala del tribunal y no volvió ha entrar en ella por el resto del día. _

Otra vez exhalo fuertemente. Otra vez girando a ver el paisaje nevado, susurró: "Tal vez todos estarían mejor si yo nunca hubiera nacido."

"¿Qué dijiste, hijo mío?"

Edmund giró la cabeza para ver a Aslan parado junto a él. "N-nada, Aslan."

"Edmund".

Ese reproche silencioso obligó al joven rey que admitiere: "Quisiera que yo nunca hubiera nacido."

Aslan suspiró y grandes lágrimas de león empezaron a caer de sus ojos. "¿De verdad deseas eso?"

El muchacho de doce años se mordió el labio. "Sí, eso deseo. Todo el mundo estaría mejor sin que yo existiera. Lo único que hago es cometer errores."

Aslan contempló con tristeza a su hijo. "Muy bien, Edmund. ¡Suba a mi espalda! Vamos a ver un mundo en la cual Ud. nunca nació."

**¿Qué piensan hasta ahora?**


	2. Narnia Sin Edmund

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de nada de eso. Apenas soy la traductora.**

Lo primero que notó Edmund mientras se deslizaba fuera de la espalda de Aslan era que estaba nevando de nuevo y la nieve era mucho más profunda de lo que había sido antes de que salieran. Edmund se abrazó de si mismo. "¿Por qué está tan frío?" Miró a su alrededor. "¿Es esto Cair Paravel?"

Aslan asintió solemnemente. "Sí lo es."

"¿Por qué está tan oscuro? Es casi como si fuera deshabitada."

"Eso, Hijo de Adán, es porque lo es."

Edmund volvió hacia el León. "¿Deshabitada? ¿Dónde están Peter y Susan y Lucy?"

Aslan solo dijo: "Entra, Hijo de Adán".

Así hizo Edmund, el león siguiéndolo en silencio. Dentro de las salas familiares, no veía tapices, ni decoración, ni siquiera un solo ser viviente, excepto las arañas que formaban sus telarañas en todo el castillo. "Parece igual a cuando llegamos por la primera vez, sólo que peor."

"Ha tenido un año más para deteriorarse. Por supuesto su condición sería más pobre."

Edmund lentamente, temido a cada paso, se dirigió a la sala del trono. Estaba oscuro, húmedo y lúgubre, nada como la habitación brillante y alegre en la cual él y sus hermanos habían estado. "Aslan, ¿dónde están mis hermanos? ¡Tengo que verlos!"

"Muy bien, hijo mio; suba a mi espalda." Edmund subió una vez más en el León, y Aslan despegó. Paso rápidamente el paisaje. Edmund se sostenía agarrando de Su melena hasta que finalmente, Aslan se detuvo. Edmund se desplomó de nuevo fuera de la espalda, sólo para reconocer el campo de batalla de Beruna. Al menos, eso es donde él pensaba que estaba, pero había docenas de estatuas de piedra que adornaban el campo. "¿Aslan? Pensé que me iba a llevar donde mis hermanos."

"Eso hice, Hijo de Adán".

"Entonces, ¿dónde están? ¿Y por qué hay tantas estatuas? Nunca hubieron tantos antes."

Aslan suspiró. "Esto, Edmund, es lo que sucede cuando sólo tres entran al armario."

"Oh, ahora entiendo. Pero ¿dónde estaba Ud.?"

"Edmund, Edmund, ¿no sabes? Yo no podía volver ya que no se podía cumplir la profecía."

"Pero, Usted dijo que mis hermanos están aquí. ¿Dónde están? Aslan, ¡tengo que saber donde están!" insistió. El león lo miró como si Él no quisiera mostrar al muchacho dónde estaban.

El Alto Rey sobre todos los reyes levantó poco a poco su pata. "Va a encontrar a tu hermano en el otro lado de esa formación rocosa."

Edmund despegó tan rápido como podía. _Peter, Peter, ¿dónde estás?, _él pensó. Al doblar la columna, vio lo último que había esperado. "¿Peter?" Sus manos temblorosas se levantaron para cubrir su boca. Se cayó de rodillas al lado del cuerpo sangriento que apenas reconocía- su hermano mayor. Sollozos desgarradores hizo eco en todo el campo. Una voz detrás de él le sacó de su pena. "Ud. persistió al verlo, hijo."

"Pero- pero ¡yo no podría haber hecho una diferencia!" El niño se mordió el labio. "¿Dónde están las chicas?"

"Lucy está por la cresta, en esa dirección." El León señaló de nuevo.

Edmund inmediatamente comenzó a subir las rocas. "¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!" Al llegar a la cima, sus ojos recorrieron el terreno, buscando, esperando, orando que no encuentre el cadáver de Lucy como había encontrado el de Peter. Lo único que vio eran varias estatuas. De repente, se dio cuenta de que una de las estatuas estaba en forma de una chica humana. "No, por favor, no." Corrió hasta la estatua, suplicando: "Por favor que no sea así. Que no sea Lucy." Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba, él sabía que era ella. "Lucy". Sus manos acariciaron suavemente el rostro de su hermana. El echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermana, sollozando. "Pero, ¿cómo?" se ahogó a cabo a través de sus lágrimas. "¡Ud. no puede estar muerto, simplemente porque yo no estaba aquí! No, ¡Lucy!"

"Sí, Hijo de Adán. Ella es."

Edmund volvió para mirar a Aslan. "¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto suceda? ¡Lucy amaba a Ud. más que nadie en el mundo!"

"Edmund, te lo dije, yo no podía evitarlo porque Ud. no estaba aquí."

El muchacho miró a su hermana por última vez antes de tomar una respiración profunda, cuadrar los hombros y pedir, "¿Y Susan?"

"¡Suba a mi espalda! Tenemos mucho camino por recorrer y poco tiempo para llegar." De un salto, el Gran León salió corriendo hacia el oeste. Finalmente llegaron a una parada cerca de una farola al medio de un bosque. Cuando cayó Edmund de la espalda del León una vez más, de inmediato comenzó a explorar el centro de campo para señales de su hermana. En el borde del campo, vio lo último que hubiera esperado: un montón de huesos con tiras sangrientas de tela intercaladas entre ellos. Tentativamente, se arrastró hacia ellos, poco a poco reconociendo la tela que pertenecía a su primer vestido narniano de Susan.

"Ella estaba tratando de volver a Inglaterra cuando Lobos de Jadis la atraparon," dijo Aslan.

"No. Todos están muertos. ¿Hice yo tanta diferencia?"

"Sí, Edmund, hiciste mucha diferencia."

"¿L-la bruja jamás hubiera sido derrotada?"

"Tal vez. Podría haber tomado otros cien años, pero tal vez un día, cuatro hijos habrían venido a sentar en el trono." Aslan le dio un codazo al niño con su nariz. "Ven, Edmund, hay muchas personas cuyos destinos necesitas aprender."

**¿Qué piensan? ¿Algún comentario para que yo lo diga a la autora?**


	3. Inglaterra sin Edmund

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE MENCIONES DE SUICIDIO Y CADÁVERES! ¡Ud. ha sido advertido!

Aslan llevó Edmund al armario. "Ven, Hijo de Adán".

"Pero, Aslan, ¿No vienes?"

"Sí, Edmund, pero nadie podrá vernos ni escucharnos."

"¿Como en ese cuento de Navidad?"

"Sí." Ambos caminaron entre todos los abrigos en el armario, y salieron en el cuarto de huéspedes. Una vez en la habitación, lo primero que notó Edmund fue los cuerpos de sus hermanos en el suelo, pareciendo como si hubieran caído del armario. A primera vista, no parecían tener ninguna herida en ellos, sin embargo, sin duda estaban muertos. El pomo de la puerta empezó a girar, y el profesor Kirke entró en la habitación. Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar al ver a los cuerpos. La pelota de cricket cayó de su mano al suelo. "Señora Macready!"

Pronto, la señora le encontró. "¿Qué pasa, profesor? ¿Esos niños te molestan?" se quedó sin aliento al ver los cuerpos.

"Llame a la policía y su madre de ellos. Deben llegar aquí lo mas pronto posible."

"Sí, señor." La señora Macready se fue, pero el profesor se quedó un momento más. "¿Qué podría haber pasado? ¿Podrían haber muerto en Narnia? Pero, ¿cómo?" Poco a poco, él también abandonó la escena.

Cuando llegó la policía, inmediatamente se fueron a la sala del armario. Después de examinar la habitación y los cadáveres, que estaban a punto de dar a la basura cuando se oyó una voz desde fuera. "¿Qué has hecho con mis hijos?"

"Sus cuerpos... están por aquí, señora." La señora Macready dijo mientras llevaba a la señora Pevensie a la habitación de invitados. La puerta se abrió, y al ver a los cadáveres de Peter, Susan, y Lucy, su madre dejó escapar un grito espeluznante y se desmayó. La señora Macready rápidamente sacó sales aromáticas de su bolsillo y la despertó a la señora. Poco a poco, la señora Pevensie se sentó. Una vez que había encontrado el equilibrio y se levantó, el profesor Kirke le dijo, "Estoy profundamente apenado por su pérdida, señora."

"Tú- ¿Cómo se atreve Ud.? !Tú, que asesinaste a mis hijos!" La mandíbula de Todo el mundo se redujo, incluso Edmund.

"Señora Pevensie! Nadie sabe qué pasó con sus hijos, pero dudo mucho que el profesor les ha asesinado!" el investigador de la policía gritó. Se volvió hacia el hombre a su lado. "Wilson, asegure que ella llegue a casa. Y mande un telégrafo su marido. Él debe saber lo más pronto posible."

"Sí, señor. Ven conmigo, por favor, señora." Acompañó a la mujer fuera de la habitación.

"Profesor, me da mucha pena por todo esto que ha pasado."

El profesor, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza. "No, ella tiene todo el derecho de asumir que asesiné a sus hijos. Ellos estaban aquí bajo mi cuidado y ahora están muertos. Me sorprendería si ella no creía que yo había hecho algo a ellos."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Él y sus compañeros empezaron a retirar los cuerpos.

"Vamos a llevar estos al médico; pronto vamos a enterarnos de que fue la causa de sus muertes." Una vez que los policías se habían ido, Profesor Kirke se acercó al armario y cerró la puerta. Se dio media vuelta y dijo a la señora Macready, "Los dos mayores vinieron a mí con una preocupación por los más jóvenes. La pequeña dijo que había encontrado una tierra mágica dentro de este mismo armario. Me pregunto... Pero es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso ahora. Lo hecho, hecho está, y ellos ya están muertos."

"En Efecto." Ella lo tomó del brazo. "Ven, y te haré un poco de té caliente. Dios sabe que Ud. necesita algo de ayuda en este momento". Los dos de ellos abandonaron la sala.

Edmund respiró fuerte. "¿Ahora a dónde vamos, Aslan?"

"Agárrate a mi melena, Edmund." El León comenzó a soplar, y mientras soplaba, la habitación desapareció y fue remplazado por un ejército. Un soldado Inglés entró en la habitación, agarrándose de un sobre. "Pevensie! ¡Usted tiene una telegrama!"

El padre de Edmund se acercó. "Gracias, Harrison." Él ansiosamente abrió el telegrama y lo sacó. Una vez que lo había leído, sin embargo, buscó una silla en la cual sentarse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y él comenzó a gemir, "No. No. No, no puede ser. ¡Es imposible!"

"Pevensie?" Preguntó Harrison. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Mi- mis hijos están muertos."

"Oh, Pevensie."

"Yo- Yo tengo que ir a casa."

"Por supuesto que sí. Estoy seguro de que usted será capaz de obtener un pase por estas circunstancias."

El padre de Edmund lentamente se levantó y salió del cuarto. Aslan le dio un codazo al muchacho, que había arraigado a su lugar, con su nariz. "Ven, Edmund." El muchacho se volvió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras entrelazaba suavemente sus manos en la melena del león. Aslan le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de soplar la escena de nuevo.

Edmund miró a su nuevo entorno, sin poder identificar nada. Una mujer mayor salió de la casa de enfrente de ellos. Con un sobresalto, Edmund dio cuenta de que él la conocía. "¿Madre?"

La dama se alejó, Edmund inmediatamente siguiéndola. Después de varios minutos de caminata, llegaron a una parada de autobús, donde la señora Pevensie se sentó a esperar. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de un hombre en la multitud que ella reconoció. "Ud.". Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el profesor Kirke. Los siguientes minutos fueron muy confusos en la mente de Edmund, pero finalmente se dio cuenta cuando la multitud logrado sacar a su madre de encima del profesor. Ella peleó para salir de las manos de la gente y corrió hacia su casa. Edmund observó marcharse, su corazón se partió en dos.

A la mañana siguiente, alguien llamó a la puerta del señor y la señora Pevensie. Sr. Pevensie contestó. "¿Hola?" En el otro lado de la puerta había un hombre que nunca había visto antes. Detrás de él, en la calle, había un auto, y allí estaba escrita la palabra, "Manicomio".

Sr. Pevensie, mientras llevaba una expresión confusa, pidió, "¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Eres David Pevensie?" Al recibir un guiño confirmando, continuó, "Su esposa, Ellen Pevensie, ha sido declarado demente y un peligro para la seguridad pública. Hemos venido a llevarla a un asilo."

"No. No, Ellen no está loca!"

"Ayer le atacó el profesor Diggory Kirke sin causa, y este no fue la primera vez que ha pasado algo así."

Sr. Pevensie bajó la cabeza. "Oh, Ellen."

"¿Quieres que me la encuentro, señor?"

"No, me iré." David Pevensie desapareció en la casa y regresó con su esposa.

"Ellen Pevensie?"

"¿Sí?"

"La policía ha emitido una orden que Ud. sea colocada en un asilo para la seguridad del público." La tomó del brazo y la acompañó hasta la movilidad. Sr. Pevensie cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo. "Dios mío! Primero nuestros hijos, ahora su madre! ¡Cuánto más crees que me puedo llevar?" -gritó, sollozando.

Una semana más tarde, David Pevensie fue encontrado muerto. La mayoría creía que era de un corazón roto. "Aslan, no puedo aguantar más! Por favor, llévame lejos!" Edmund gritó, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Con un pequeño golpe de su pata, el León les llevó desde Inglaterra a lo que conocemos como el bosque entre los mundos. Edmund siguió llorando, aunque finalmente cayó de rodillas. Aslan puso una pata sobre el hombro del muchacho. "Yo nunca pensé- Oh, Aslan!"

"Hijo mío, ¿no cree que yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando yo te he creado?"

"S- Sí- por supuesto que sí."

"¿Entonces por qué te preguntas por qué te he hecho?"

"Supongo que pensé que... No sé. Pero, Aslan, entiendo que Ud. no podía volver porque la profecía no podría cumplirse, pero Ud. todavía estaba a cargo. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esas cosas sucedan? "

"Querido Edmund, cada uno hizo sus decisiones. Los castores le dijeron a Peter, Susan y Lucy que nunca podrían derrotar Jadis porque sólo había tres de ellos, sin embargo, se negaron a volver a su mundo." La "amiga" de Eustace decidió no pedir la ayuda de un adulto. Su madre decidió no creer al profesor cuando él le dijo que no tenía nada que ver con las muertes de sus hermanos, y ella albergaba odio en su corazón durante años. Su padre optó no enfrentarle a ella acerca de su odio, a pesar de que sabía de ella".

"Y ¿el profesor?"

"Él fue el encargado de traer Jadis a Narnia en el principio de los tiempos. Pero, Edmund, recuerda que a pesar de que Mi voluntad siempre va a hacer, yo también permito que mis Hijos hagan sus propios decisiones."

"Como Ud. permitió que yo siguiera la bruja".

"En Efecto."

Edmund respiró hondo. "Aslan, quiero vivir de nuevo."

**Solo falta el epilogo. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gustó la historia?**


	4. Epilogo

Epílogo

El León sonrió y a Edmund le parecía que Él ronroneó antes de levantar su cabeza dorada y rugir. El escenario pasó tan rápidamente que el muchacho casi tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Pero cuando todo se detuvo, los dos estaban de nuevo en el balcón fuera de la sala de baile de Cair Paravel. Aslan parecía un guiño al chico, después de lo cual él se desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. El rey tomó una respiración profunda. "Edmund!" Lucy salió corriendo a la terraza.

"Sí, Lu?"

"¡Vamos! ¡Ya va a comenzar el baile!" Ella le jaló de él dentro del cuarto, donde esperaban Peter y Susan. Una vez que todos estaban en posición, comenzó la música. Los cuatro pronto se unieron el resto de los invitados de la fiesta. Edmund bailó con Susan dos veces antes de bailar con cualquier jovencita que deseaba bailar con este rey justo. El último baile de la noche estaba reservada para su hermanita Lucy.

Después que todo el mundo había bailado tanto como deseaban, había una última ronda de vino y brindis (a Lucy y Edmund no se les permitió participar del vino.), en la cual los que deseaban podían brindar al que deseaban. Tras muchos saludos a muchas personas diferentes, Pedro dijo: "Me gustaría proponer un brindis. A mi hermano Edmund, el hombre más sabio de Narnia!"

"A Edmund!" El joven rey parpadeó, sorprendido, cuando se dio cuenta de que él era apreciado, apoyado, y amado.

Él realmente tenía una vida asombrosa.

**Bueno, se acabó. Sé que fue una historia muy corta, sólo un prólogo, epílogo, y 2 capítulos. Pero me divertí traduciéndolo tanto como leyéndolo, y espero que a Ud. les a gustado también. ¡Sus opiniones serán muy bienvenidos!**


End file.
